


K-Science Chibis

by Liebelit



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: Newt is overly excited about something, Hermann is not impressed.





	K-Science Chibis

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first official contribution to this fandom and this lovely pairing.   
> I drew these guys as chibis once before back in 2013 or 2014 but my style has changed a lot since then and I've improved in general so I decided to kinda redraw that old drawing. I started it but it wasn't working and then I randomly drew a this tiny doodle of them in a notebook which I then traced in photoshop and ended up turning into this. Hope you like it!


End file.
